1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter provided with a head including a face insert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putter heads for use in golf putters include one which is formed from a single metal, and one which includes a face insert fixed in a putter face thereof. The latter putter head aims at improving “hit feel” and the like by fixing the face insert in the putter face at a striking position.
Metals or elastic materials such as resins are used as a material of the face insert. The face inserts formed from the elastic materials such as resins, in particular, are widely used because the elastic materials have lower hardness and modulus of elasticity than metals, thus providing a softer hit feel.
As a putter head using the elastic material such as a resin for forming the face insert, there has been proposed a putter head employing a face insert of urethane resin, for example (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2001-129136 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2002-200203).
There is also known a putter head employing a face insert of polyamide resin (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2003-777).